


My Lady

by Lynds



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, F/F, I usually sink in angst, I wrote actual PWP and I'm still in shock, I'm fucking proud of it though!, POV Gwen (Merlin), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Gwen, WTF, this has never happened to me, with canon appropriate anachronisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynds/pseuds/Lynds
Summary: Morgana bit her finger, a moan muffled underneath it. Gwen smiled up at her until her dimple showed. “Oh no, my lady, let me hear you. I want to know when I’m doing right by you.”“Oh, Gwen, don’t call me that here, please?”“Why not?” asked Gwen. “You are mine, are you not?” She kissed the junction of her thigh, and Morgana gasped. “You are my lady.” She emphasised the possessive phrase and glanced up at her through her lashes, fierce and loving and desperate to show her how much she adored her, how much she worshipped her kindness and passion.





	My Lady

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK you guys... please be nice?!

Gwen leaned over Morgana and gasped into her neck. “I want to go down on you. Please… please tell me I can.”

She arched her back, just slightly, her fingernails digging into the sheet below them involuntarily. “Are you sure?”

“Fuck… fuck yes, I’ve thought about this for ages. I want to find your clit with my tongue, want to stroke you, feel you harden under me. I want to feel you come with my fingers buried inside you.”

Morgana nearly whimpered as she kissed Gwen fiercely. “Oh God, please.”

Gwen felt like she was dreaming as she kissed Morgana’s neck, her collarbones, her soft breasts. She stared at her skin, creamy and flawless, and in a moment of possessiveness tilted her neck back, exposing her throat. Morgana moaned as she turned her head, offering herself, her fingers tightening on Gwen’s upper arms. 

She bent her head and kissed her neck again, just above her shoulder, then nipped, and sucked. Morgana’s breathing sped up, her body rising and falling under Gwen’s thighs, and Gwen thought Morgana might be able to feel how wet she was just by that small contact, that fluttering of skin against her cunt. She sucked hard, then licked, kissed around the bruise that was blossoming on that white, flawless skin. “You’re not real,” she whispered.

“I am,” Morgana moaned. “I’m real, I’m yours, please…” She clutched at Gwen’s hair, fingers digging deep into her curls and pulling her in for a kiss. “Don’t say I’m not real,” she whispered as she pulled back, her green eyes suddenly looking afraid. “If I’m not real, then you won’t be with me always.”

Gwen’s mouth fell open. “That’s not what I meant.” She kissed Morgana’s cupid’s bow lips once more, kissed her eyes, held her close. “I’m just… I just can’t believe I’m so lucky to have you. I’m not going anywhere.”

Morgana closed her eyes and pressed her nose to Gwen’s cheek. “I’m the lucky one. You’re so kind, so pure, so, _so_ beautiful. You’re my angel. I… I don’t deserve you.”

Gwen cupped her cheeks and waited until she’d opened her eyes so she could look at her sternly. “Now that’s not true at all. You deserve the world.” She kissed her brow. “You deserve to be loved. Let me show you how much.”

She started back down Morgana’s body, kissing her with a reverence she’d dreamed of for so long, and never thought she’d have the honour of proving. She palmed one breast and closed her lips about the nipple, stroking and curling her tongue around it as it hardened into a peak. She flicked the end with the tip of her tongue, giving her a taste of what was soon to come. Morgana moaned helplessly and brushed her hair out of the way, watching her. 

Gwen let her nipple slip from her lips as she smiled, moving down, kissing under the curve of her breast. She lifted herself up, sliding down her body, stroking the skin of her belly, kissing into her navel, and settling at last in the vee of her legs.

She could smell her sweet musk as she moved, her knees bending to allow Gwen’s hands to slide under her thighs and lift them around her shoulders. Her mound was covered with dark black curls and Gwen pressed her nose to them, breathing in the scent, feeling her own centre clench in anticipation. 

Morgana bit her finger, a moan muffled underneath it. Gwen smiled up at her until her dimple showed. “Oh no, my lady, let me hear you. I want to know when I’m doing right by you.”

“Oh, Gwen, don’t call me that here, please?”

“Why not?” asked Gwen, stroking down the crease of her groin. “You are mine, are you not?” She kissed the junction of her thigh, and Morgana gasped. “You are my lady.” She emphasised the possessive phrase and glanced up at her through her lashes, fierce and loving and desperate to show her how much she adored her, how much she worshipped her kindness and passion. “My lady,” she whispered, as her finger gently dipped in between her softly furred lips. “I love my lady.”

Morgana made a sound half way between a moan and a sob, a low, keening cry that shot to Gwen’s belly and made her eyes flutter with lust. She could feel the want burning in her limbs, and yet she’d barely even started, such was the effect of her lady.

“Are you mine? Are you my lady?” she whispered, her voice too hoarse, too thick with want to come out any louder. She dipped her finger into the warm wetness of Morgana’s cunt, and she cried out softly, tipping her head back.

“Oh, Gwen, yes… yes, I’m yours. I am yours always, my love.”

Gwen bit her lower lip and pressed in deeper, feeling Morgana squirm under her. She kissed her thigh, holding it tight with her other hand, and dipped her head to take her first true look at her prize.

She pulled her finger out, slick with Morgana’s fluids, and spread her lips, exposing a flower that made her skin flush with desire. Her sex glistened, and as she watched it clenched, begging wordlessly for Gwen. She saw her clit, small and bulging above her lips, and wondered if it was throbbing the way hers did between her own legs. 

She pressed closer, and licked one stripe up the length of Morgana’s cunt, just brushing over her clit. Morgana cried out and arched her back, so Gwen licked again. Her hands scrambled around the pillow, her head tossed from side to side, black strands sticking to her forehead with sweat.

Gwen gripped her thigh and bent her head once more, stroking around the edges of her labia, feeling the petals flutter under her tongue. She closed her eyes as she dipped into the clenching heat of her, pressing deeper, deeper, wishing she could go further as Morgana’s cries became breathless and her hands clenched in her hair. She licked and fucked her with her tongue, moaning into her as she tasted what she’d only dreamed of. 

She released Morgana’s thigh and plunged two fingers back into her, crooking upwards. A high cry, and her mouth gushed with fluid. Gwen licked at it greedily, relished in it sliding into her palm, down her wrists, but she wasn’t finished.

She carried on with her fingers, pressing in, twisting, but her tongue moved upwards, back over the fine labia. She could feel Morgana’s breath hitching, hoping, waiting, and she wondered how often she had touched herself here, how she liked pleasure by her own hand. Would she want it hard, or gentle, just a fingertip teasing herself to ecstasy. She shivered and her own hips thrust into the bed as she thought of asking her to show her one day.

She felt Morgana’s clit under her tongue at the same time as she heard her gasp and arch backwards. “Oh God, oh God, there, please, Gwen,” she whimpered, and Gwen, contrary, leaned back to look at it.

Her fingers were buried deep within her, but her thumb was just there. She uncurled her palm, and as her fingers thrust, she _pressed_ just there. Morgana bit into her lip, her hand reaching, and Gwen linked their fingers together as she rolled her clit.

“Oh God, Gwen,” she said, her voice high and thready. “I’m so close, so close, I can feel it.”

Gwen ducked back down, her heart thumping pure lust through her body, and replaced her thumb with her tongue, stroking circles. She could feel the pulse in the nub of flesh, feel the engorged nerve within as she flicked it, rolled it, laved it. Morgana’s breath became erratic, and she could swear she was holding it at times, forgetting even to breathe.

As she pressed upwards with her fingers, she closed her lips around her clit and sucked, her tongue working at its tip and tapping, flicking. Morgana cried out, a long moan that dragged something wild from Gwen’s heart. She pressed her tongue against it instead and rubbed, rubbed, rubbed hard as Morgana’s body juddered, the walls of her cunt spasming against Gwen’s fingers.

As Morgana slumped, her hands pulling at Gwen, she let her fingers slip free and scrambled up her lady’s body. Morgana pulled her in for a wild kiss before she could wipe her face, licking her own taste off her chin, gasping adulation into her mouth.

Still slick with Morgana’s come, Gwen pressed her fingers between her own legs, finding her own throbbing clit as she kissed her frantically. Morgana looked down. “Oh yes, Gwen, yes, paint your skin with me.” She slid her hand up her thigh and felt between her legs as Gwen’s wet fingers rolled around herself, pressing hard, so close, _so close_. Morgana’s other hand gripped her hip, and Gwen raised herself off her stomach, giving her room to press her fingers inside. 

Morgana’s mouth fell open as she fucked upwards into Gwen, and Gwen felt the tingling of her rising orgasm start to form. She planted one hand beside Morgana’s head, holding her hooded gaze. Morgana pumped her hand up and down, Gwen’s hips rolling into it, the delicious friction against her inner walls driving her higher and higher, her middle finger circling and sending electric fire through her thighs, through her belly, and _there_. She threw her head back, her eyes squeezed shut as she cried out Morgana’s name, felt her lover’s fingers gripped by her spasming again and again as she wrung every last flush of pleasure from her body.

She slowly became aware of the world again after an eternity of bliss. Her chest heaving, her hand still gripping her own hair, Morgana’s face gazing up at her in wonder. She slumped over her chest, holding herself up by her slick wet hand, and kissed her perfect lips, so chaste and sweet.

Morgana’s fingers flexed, still inside her, and she moaned into her neck, overstimulated. “Come, Gwen,” said Morgana, soft and fond. “Lie with me and forget the world a little longer.”

Gwen smiled and rose so Morgana could ease her fingers from her body. Her eyes fluttered closed at the last rush of pleasure, and she squirmed and shifted until she lay beside her, head cushioned on Morgana’s upper arm. She felt a thumb brush her hair away from her face, and lips pressed to her forehead. “Sleep, my darling. Your lady loves you.”

Gwen nuzzled into the kiss. “Your lady loves you too.”


End file.
